Trunks-chan's How to be a Player
by Syoki
Summary: A/U. This was originally based on the movie 'Def-Jam's How to be a Player' but it changed afterwards... Pan is new in the neighborhood, and Bra befriends her. Oh and what is this? Pan meets a mysterious stranger in the woods? Please R+R Tell me what you t
1. Arrival

  
Hey it's me Syoki! I'm new at this... but I really like anime and I'm convinced I want to write fanfic! Besides... my friend Tristian thinks that I can't write.. I'll show him.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ i wish i did though -.-;;; but if i did, i would be really rich and living in Japan ne?  
  
This is the key to the fic....  
  
'Pan or Bra or some other person's thoughts'  
|Trunks' thoughts|   
/Goten's thoughts/   
(Author's notes)  
  
CHAP 1: Arrival  
  
It was a bright September day. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, in a word: wonderful. But that was NOT what a certain blue haired teenage demi-sayian in Capsule Corp. felt.   
  
"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late at the club yesterday," Bra said as she woke up from her dreamless slumber. She's been having those lately, nights without dreams. Which for her was a bad thing, seeing as to how absolutely dull and lonely her days can be, she could at least seek friendship and love in her dreams. It wasn't that Bra had no friends, sure she had TONS of friends. Most of them were friends of the family however, or twice her age.. or money craving, ass sucking liars (seeing as she is filthy rich).   
  
"What day is today? Oh yeah, Monday. I hate Mondays, Mondays suck, ugh, a new school year." Bra slipped off her bed and went to pick out today's outfit. "I hate school, and the people at school, they all suck." She walks out after she picked out a nice blue tank top that matched her aqua hair and a pair of white shorts. "Especially the stupid guys who always hit on me..". And thus, Bra continues her rant all through the morning..  
  
~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~  
  
"So, what's up today? Oh yes, first day of senior year," Trunks stated as he jumped off his bed. He looks at his reflection in the bureau mirror and asks himself, "Ready for another year of girls, girls, and more girls?" Knowing for sure that he was ready, he was Trunks after all. Player extraordinaire. Not a single girl he set his eyes on has escaped his clutches, and he wasn't about to stain his record with a failure.   
  
Of course, you can't really blame the poor girls, he was gorgeous, and his charm was irresistible. Being the son of Vegeta and Bulma does have its advantages. Being the son of the Saiyan prince has blessed him with strong fighting abilities and a nice physique, what girl doesn't like a strong man? Being the son of Bulma meant having her crystal blue eyes and also the whole Capsule Corporation. Having the whole Capsule Corporation meant being stinking' rich, which of course attracted a lot of girls too.  
  
"BRA!! TRUNKS!! GET DOWN HERE NOW! BREAKFAST IS READY!!" Bulma's voice boomed throughout all 160 rooms of the house. Of course, Bulma had a loud voice, she got to workout her vocal cords daily with Vegeta around. Two 'Hai kaasan's can be heard. In two seconds flat a purple and blue streak can be seen as the two hungry demi-sayains sat down at the breakfast table. And in another minute, 5 plates of pancakes, 2 plates of bacon and eggs, and 2 glasses of orange juice were gone.   
  
"Thank you for the great breakfast kaasan," Bra said as she kissed her mom and made her way outside. "Yeah," Trunks added, he too went out the door, but not before running into Vegeta.   
  
"Watch it brat," Vegeta snarled as Trunks apologizes. Bra's head pops inside the hallway they were standing in, the hallway leading from the kitchen to the living room. "Trunks are you coming? Ohayo tousan!" At this greeting, Vegeta's face softened a bit, he almost seemed to smile (Vegeta smile??). "Morning sweety." Trunks snorted at this, he hated the favoritism that his father gave towards Bra. "Yeah lets go sis," Trunks said as he dragged her out into the front lawn of Capsule Corp. Trunks popped open a capsule and dropped it on the grass. A new black air-car dematerialized from the smoke. Trunks' new air car. 'Oh boy would the girls love this!' Bra thought. 'As if they aren't graveling to Trunks already'.  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived at Seijou High. Trunks and Bra separated and as Bra walked away she can hear the swooning and hooting of girls calling out "Hey Trunks". It really made her want to barf. She walked down the hall to the homeroom stated on her acceptance letter to Seijou High, which was suppose to be a very exclusive school, only the gifted and the rich made it in. Bra herself, can be considered both rich and gifted. She did pick up some technological skills from her mother.   
  
Opening the door to room 420, Bra walked in. Sitting at the teachers desk was a short fat man with big spiky hair. Bra walks up to the desk as the teacher says her name: "BRA BREIFS". The short teacher nodded and checked off the attendance sheet. As she made her way to her seat near the back of the class, she noticed a new face. This girl was also sitting in the back. She had spiky raven black hair that reached her shoulders, and had a petite figure. She didn't look very snobbish, yet she held an air of superiority that commanded respect. This Bra immediately took a liking to. For she too commanded respect, she was the Saiyan princess. As if she sensed Bra staring at her, the girl turned around to look at Bra. She smiled. And for the first time in Bra's life, she felt like she could trust someone, Bra knew this was her new friend.   
  
~*~*~Bra's POV~*~*~  
  
'DING DING!' The bell rang, indicating the beginning of class. The teacher told everyone to sit down as he explained everything..   
  
"Hello class, my name is Najarobi-sensei and I will be your new homeroom teacher for this year. As you know, after you receive your assigned lockers, you can use this first day to mingle seeing that your classes don't start until tomorrow." This instantly received shouts of approval amongst the class. "Now I would like everybody to stand up, say their name, and tell us a little about yourself." And so the class resumed.. everything was pretty dull until that girl next to me stood up. She had a voice that reminded me of something.. I don't know what: "Hi my name is Son Pan. I came from America but moved here a week ago." Hmm Son Pan. I know that name.. oh well, I'll ask 'kaasan later.   
  
  
LATER  
  
  
Bra walked to her locker, number 600. She found the same girl, Pan, next to her locker, fidgeting with the lock. After Bra put all her books in her locker, she realized that Pan was already quickly making her way out of the building. When she finally caught up with Pan, she realized that Pan was talking to a rather handsome boy. Bra watched as Pan and the boy hugged. Figures, all the cute ones are either gay or taken. This is when Bra decided to make her entrance: "Hey Pan, wanna hang out?"  
  
"Sure, sounds great."  
  
"So, this your boyfriend?"  
  
"Nah, meet my uncle Goten"  
  
For some reason, Bra found this piece of information extremely relieving, finding that Goten was not dating Pan.   
  
"Oh, konnichiwa Goten!" Looking at Bra, Goten realized that //she looks a lot like Bulma!//  
  
Now this, is when Trunks decides to make an entrance. "Well hello girls!" Trunks said while eyeing Pan. Bra caught onto this and decided to intervene, "Oh no you don't Trunks, no playa hoocha stuff with Pan! She too smart to fall for you!" ||Yeah right.. I'll have her on her knees by next Saturday.||  
  
"Trunks?" Goten's comment made Trunks face him as his blue eyes turned as wide as saucers. And this, caught Bra's attention, because mister smooth Trunks is NEVER shocked.   
  
"Goten?" Trunks said before the two young men hugged each other and did a homie handshake. "What's up bro?! Long time no see!" It was turn for Pan and Bra to be shocked.   
  
"You guys know each other?" Bra managed to choke out.  
  
"Know each other? I know every dark secret about this guy's childhood" Goten said. (muahahaha Mr. Snuggles)  
  
"Really Goten, so tell me how was my brother before I came into this world?"  
  
"Trunks you have a sister?? No wonder she looks like Bulma!"  
  
"Goten, you didn't answer my question, what was Trunks like before me?"  
  
"Hmm, lets say he was very 'cheeky'" Goten said, earning him a few giggles from the girls and a blush from Trunks.   
  
"Hey hey hey, I wouldn't be saying anything my partner in crime!" Trunks tried to defend himself, to no avail.   
  
"Well I just helped! I wasn't the one who pulled their pants down!" Goten yelled a little too loud, because the whole courtyard stopped and turned to them. "ehehe, sorry about that" Goten sheepishly rubbed his head and grinned a goofy smile.   
  
"Ehem, so now that you know I have a sister, who or what is she?" Trunks said pointing to Pan. Pan didn't take the comment very lightly and retorted, "Didn't your parents ever tell you that pointing is impolite, and for your information, my name is Pan, and I'm Goten's niece". ||Damn, that means that I can't play her. I can't break his niece, Goten would kill me||  
  
"Well nice to meet you Pan" And with that, Trunks blasted off.   
  
"Come on Pan, lets go home" Goten said, grabbing Pan's hand.  
  
"Um Goten, tell Daddy that I'm hanging with Bra ok?" At this, Bra smiled. She finally found a friend! And it just so happened that she was already a family friend!  
  
"Sure thing, but if Gohan gets mad or anything, its not my fault!"  
  
"Fine, lets go!" And with that, Goten and Pan blasted towards home. //Aren't we missing someone?//  
  
"Oh my GOD! Bra, we totally forgot Bra!" Pan said turning back. Goten trailing behind. When they arrived back at Seijou High, Bra was standing in the same exact spot as before, yelling her head off.   
  
"Hehehe, gomen nasai Bra, we thought you could fly." Pan said mirroring Goten's goofy grin.  
  
"WELL UNLIKE MY BROTHER! I NEVER LEARNED HOW TO FLY!"  
  
"Fine, I'll carry you." Goten swooped down and picked Bra up and they were off.   
  
~*~*~Bra's POV~*~*~  
  
This is too high for my likes too high, I hate heights. Oh no, Goten is going really fast. I might fall off, ah hold tighter. Remember Bra, Goten won't let anything happen to you, will he? "Goten! If you drop me, you are sooo dead!" Chuckling? He's laughing at me? What's so funny? Ah! Bird! "Duck!" No Goten I didn't mean duck as in the bird, I meant duck as in the action! Whew, thank Kami the poor bird didn't hit Goten's head. Kami its cold, am I shivering? Did he just hold me tighter? Hmm but I fit so nicely in his arms, his strong arms. Mmm he smells nice, like grass and spice. I can stay here forever. Hmm I'm not cold anymore. yawn. I'm tired. I'll just rest my head on his chest. Hey this is pretty comfy. SNORE  
  
~*~*~Pan's POV~*~*~  
  
Wow did I just see Goten smile? I think he likes Bra. Aww isn't that cute? She's snuggling up to him, wait is she snoring? I can't hear with all this wind blowing in my ear. I know she's asleep though. Hey we're almost there.   
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
Goten and Pan landed softly at the Son household outside of Satan City. Gohan went out to greet them and was surprised to see that there was a blue haired woman standing on the front lawn also.   
  
"Is that Bulma?" Gohan queried Pan.  
  
"Iie Daddy, this is my new friend Bra, she's the daughter of Bulma."   
  
Gohan smiled at this, and offered his hand. Bra shook it. "Hello Mr. Son, may Pan hang out with me this afternoon?"  
  
'Really polite girl' thought Gohan. "Sure, and call me Gohan, I'm not use to all this formality." No sooner did he say this, were the two girls upstairs and picking out something for Pan to change into (she was wearing a school uniform because her father insisted on her wearing it on the first day of school). Pan came out wearing an orange tank top and blue jeans. "Bye dad gotta go!" And Pan took off, leaving Bra in the dust, AGAIN! Sighing, Bra decapsulized an air-bike and was off. Taking off after Pan, Bra can hear Goten shout: 'WELL YOU COULD OF DONE THAT EARLIER!'. Bra giggled at this, and waved a good bye before hitting the pedal on hyper drive. Seeing Bra drive recklessly convinced Gohan that it was Bulma's daughter. Like mother like daughter.   
  
For the rest of the afternoon, the girls hung out at Capsule Corp. Doing nothing but just talking and eating. Bra told of her mother's corporation, of her father's Saiyan heritage, and of the people who always bullied her because she was rich, she explained to Pan that she never really had friends.   
  
Pan described how she too never really had friends because everybody was afraid of her. She explained her extraordinary powers and how she's been training since she could walk. Fighting, flying and such. That was another reason why she never had any friends or boyfriends at that, she was a tomboy.   
  
Bra decided after the two incidents with Pan and Goten that she wanted to learn how to fly, and at least learn a couple moves so she can defend herself against bullies. And Pan decided she wanted to be more feminine. So the two girls made a pact. Pan would teach Bra how to fly and defend herself, and Bra would help Pan be more girlish. By that time, it was already 7 and Pan had to go home for dinner.   
  
  
AFTER DINNER AT THE SON HOUSEHOLD  
  
  
"I'm going out for a walk!" And Pan walked out to the forest. After walking for a while, she came across a clearing. 'Hmm might be good for sparring and training'. Pan looked around and found that the clearing was in a large circle. 'A circle? Someone made this…' Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes to her left . Instinctively, Pan got into a fighting stance ready for whatever may attack her. At least she thought she was. How wrong she was, because when she was attacked, she was tackled to the ground and pinned down by a force she never felt before. Tuning her Saiyan vision to the dark (it just turned dark), Pan can see the faint outline of a man. Looking at the arms pinning her down, she can see strong muscles and a firm body. "Don't ever let me catch you in my domain again." the man barked. He loosened his grip and stood up. Pan did the same and dusted herself off.   
  
"Your domain? What makes you think you own this forest? It's public property!" Pan snapped back.  
  
"Once you are in my training arena, it is my property."  
  
"Training arena? So tell me, do you spar?"  
  
"Yes, but as of now, I have no sparring partner, what's it to you little girl?"  
  
'LITTLE?! I'll show him little.' Pan lunged at the stranger, attacking him with a full on flurry of kicks and punches. All of them missed, but Pan wasn't concerned, she was just testing the man, and so far he passed the test with flying colors.   
  
"You're good girl, but do you really think you can hurt me?"  
  
"Yes, so would you like to spar?"  
  
"You're too weak."  
  
"As you are, little man"  
  
"Fine, but if I hurt you, it's not my fault."  
  
The two squared off and the fight began. They charged at each other at speeds that shocked them both. 'Noone has been able to keep up to me' Pan thought. The man did a nice roundhouse kick but Pan jumped over it and delivered her own kick to the head, which the man easily blocked with his arm. The man then punched Pan sending her backwards, but being the warrior she is, Pan used the momentum of the punch and back-flipped into a fighting stance. Clapping can be heard as the man congratulated Pan's performance.   
  
"You are the first to last this long against me, besides my father of course, but he is in a totally different league."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, and same to you, my dad and my uncle are the only ones who can spar me without getting hurt."  
  
"Want to go again? And this time, no holding back. Ki blasts, flying, it's all allowed."  
  
"Oh, so you can fly too, good."   
  
And the battle resumed. Kicks and punches were thrown, as were blasts. Pan delivered a few good kicks to the stomach, and the man gave her a couple of bruises and a cut on the legs and arms. When they stopped, both were panting.  
  
"Like I said girl, you're good, what's your name?"  
  
'Oh no, I can't let him know my real name.. um name, um something, Goma, yeah that's it!' "My name is Goma" Pan replied.   
  
"Well Goma, this ends now. FINAL FLASH!" Pan was hit square in the chest. The last thing she saw was a pair of blue eyes..  
  
  
2 hours later~*~*~Pan's POV~*~*~  
  
  
I woke up a little later to the sound of rushing water, I looked at my watch and realized it was 11. Boy would dad have my hide when I come home. Looking around, I realized that I was and still am in a cave, not very deep, and sealing the mouth of the cave is hmm a waterfall. I guess this cave is behind a waterfall or something. Looking around I see the man in the shadows. He notices me staring and… smiles at me? I guess he liked the sparring match.   
  
"So you've decided to wake up? I guess the senzu beans did some good." the man said from the shadows.  
  
"Yeah, thanks.." 'Why did he save me? So we can fight again? Was there another reason?' Pan pondered this while staring at the blue eyes of his. The man also got caught in the gaze and became transfixed on the deep obsidian eyes of Pan.   
  
"Listen Goma, I have to go, would you like to spar again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, same time and place tomorrow."  
  
"Cool," the man said slowly making his way out of the cave. Even if he wasn't in the shadows, Pan couldn't see him clearly because he was wearing a hood.   
  
"Wait, what's your name?"  
  
The man paused at this, and seemed to ponder for a minute. Then his reply broke the silence. "Geta."  
  
Pan smiled at this, "See you tomorrow Geta."  
  
"Bye Goma." And with that, the man flew out of the cave.  
  
  
  
------------------  
Soooo did you like it?! I'll be checking my reviews ya! But if you really want to flame me on something... or if you want to email me... then my email's Strdustlvr@aol.com  
(Note: The characters in here are not the same age as they are in the show! Trunks and Goten are both 18, and Pan and Bra are 15. They are all in school. The guys being seniors and the girls being sophomores)  
Now be good readers and please review? 


	2. Different

Hey guys! Thanks for the review.. hehe and sorry about that glitch with the html writing... I thought we needed that! well anyways, I was really surprised to see that anyone at all reviewed, so thanks alot! This is the next chapter, Different.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ so don't sue me. I'm poor!  
  
This is the key to the fic....  
  
'Pan or Bra or some other person's thoughts'  
|Trunks' thoughts|   
/Goten's thoughts/   
(Author's notes)  
  
Chapter 2: Different  
  
"Whoa you look like heck," Goten said grinning like an idiot.   
  
"I couldn't get any sleep last night, AND I was and still am extremely exhausted from a sparring match yesterday." Trunks replied monotone, too tired to talk.   
  
"Vegeta work you overtime again?" Goten asked while they walk to class (they have the same first period class). Trunks is slowly limping next to him, trying to keep up to Goten's fast pace.  
  
"No"  
  
"Then who beat you up?"  
  
"A girl"  
  
Goten stopped in his tracks upon hearing this. "A GIRL?! How can a girl even hurt you that bad?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why I couldn't sleep last night, I've been trying to figure her out."  
  
Grinning like an idiot again, Goten asks: "Sooo, who is this girl and what is she like?"  
  
"Her name is Goma, and that's all I know about her, she is a complete mystery to me. She's so DIFFERENT!" Trunks says drifting off, his eyes clouding over.   
  
//Oh, player boy actually falling for someone? Let's see if this is true.//  
  
"Hello, earth to Trunks. Trunks come in." At this Trunks snaps back into reality. ||Who is she? Why is she so different? Why did I stay 2 hours waiting for her to recover?||  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So tell me, what does this Goma look like? How does she act?"  
  
"She's really energetic and powerful. But she's such a bitch! I swear she attacked me when I called her little girl… and she has the most gorgeous midnight dark eyes..."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"And he's really fast and powerful, he's different. I've never seen anyone like him..."  
  
"So, what's this forest stranger's name?"  
  
"Umm, Geta."  
  
"Interesting name. It sounds like my father's name, Vegeta, except without the VE. So what was he like? Was he extremely CUTE?!"  
  
"Kami! He was such a jerk! He called me 'little girl' when we first met. And so territorial. He wanted me off his 'training arena'...I didn't get to see him, he was always in the shadows or with a hood on. But he has a really nice body... and these gorgeous blue eyes..."  
  
'Wow I gotta meet this Geta, nice body, blue eyes, and he sounds like a nice guy, I mean he saved Pan!' "Pan, can I meet Geta?"  
  
"huh? I guess, I don't know, we're suppose to meet tonight, but um I'll have to get Geta's permission."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok then, meet me after school so we can work on your flying, then after dinner I'll come pick you up! Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja!" And two girls departed from homeroom. After two classes, school ended at 12:00. Since it was a half day, they had more time to work on Bra's flying. After 5 hours of continual dropping and falling, Bra finally got it! She was able to pick up the basics pretty fast, learning how to steer and go around obstacles and how to accelerate. What she had problems with was the braking. She found out this problem when she crashed into Trunks' bedroom window…  
  
"Hey watch it!" Trunks yelled from his bed. He was playing Nintendo 64 with Goten when Bra crashed into his window, then crashing into his big screen TV. //||Oh no, what if she's hurt.||// Trunks and Goten thought the same thing. They immediately rushed to the pile of glass, plaster, and plastic and searched for Bra. Being a Saiyan does have its advantages however, because Bra emerged from the pile of debris unscathed, except for maybe a couple dozen tiny cuts and gashes. By that time, Pan had already floated into Trunks room to help pull Bra out of the mess without hurting her even more. This was the opportunity Trunks took to steal a glance at Pan. He never really got to look at her face, he was more concerned with… ya know. ||Pan looks familiar…|| As if on cue, Pan turned to come face to face with Trunks. They faces being 4 inches apart. Azure fixed with obsidian as they stared for a minute, but it felt like eternity. ||'Those eyes, they remind me of something...'|| Both Trunks and Pan thought. Pan was the one to break the gaze when she heard Bra's cry of pain.   
  
"Bra! What happened?" Pan asked with concern. The reply was a whimper.  
  
"A piece of glass got imbedded in her thigh." Trunks stated.  
  
"We have to get her to the hospital!" Pan nearly panicked upon hearing another loud cry from Bra.  
  
"No she's fine, we'll just bring her to the Capsule Corp infirmary." Goten said, scooping her up and walking out the room.   
  
"You guys have an infirmary?" Pan asked Trunks.  
  
"Well it comes in handy, when you have three Saiyans in a house." Trunks replied as he led Pan down the stairs, past the living room, out the house, and into a small building which Pan assumed was the infirmary.   
  
Once inside, Pan scanned her surroundings. Three white cots sat on the left side of the room and three large bubble-like machines sat on the right side. Bra was seated on a cot and seemed to be alright, apparently Goten removed the glass. After Pan checked on Bra, she went to the machines and started examining them. She was intrigued by the weird blinking control panel of the machine she was observing. Pressing a couple of buttons, a breathing mask came down, and the machine started filling up with a strange blue liquid. Pan then felt a presence behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with Trunks. "That's a regeneration tank, it helps you heal faster." Trunks said without looking Pan in the eye. Pan replied, "Oh". An uncomfortable silence shifted between the two. Then after a minute or two, Trunks broke the quiet. "I'll turn it off." He clicked a red button on the control panel and the fluid began to slowly drain out. The silence once again shifted between the two. BEEP BEEP. Pan's watch beeped indicating it was 6, an hour before dinner and then her meeting with Geta. "Bra, its 6, another hour before I go."  
  
"Oh... then you meet your boyfriend right??" Bra said giggling while Pan blushed an interesting shade of red.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, I just met him!"   
  
'This is so embarrassing' Pan thought...  
  
'Oh Pan's blushing! This means she has feelings for this Geta fellow! Now I really have to meet him! Hehehe, oh my is Trunks interested now? Hah! He's not getting his grubby hands on this one!' Bra thought while snickering, then she broke out in a maniac laugh. MUAHAHAHAHAA This really freaked Trunks and Goten out, and they decided to leave…  
  
"Ok Pan, how about we go to my room to get ready?"  
  
"But why would I need to get ready? I'm gonna get dirty eventually (meaning as in the sparring match.. don't get ideas)." Pan protested, actually more like whined.  
  
"Well girlfriend, you kept your part of the deal, I know how to fly, so now I'll keep mine!" Bra said. Pan sighed at this, the girl did have a point, and she wanted to look nice for when she meets Geta...  
  
"Ok, but no makeup, I'm gonna be sweating from the fight. Oh and no fluffy hair, I really don't like that. Oh and no stinky perfume!"  
  
"Fine fine, I'll just get your hair silky, no makeup, I mean he probably can't see you in the dark anyways. And um, a tint of perfume. Something natural I guess." Bra decided. At this Pan smiled. "Race ya to your room!" Pan shouted before bolting to Bra's room, leaving a confused Bra in the dust. Bra, since she couldn't walk that well with her injury decided to float to her room. Once there, Bra was shocked to see Pan pawing through her makeup and perfume. Testing every bottle of perfume, Pan finally settled on one that smelled of jasmine and green tea. "Wow Bra! I never knew this could be so fun! You have so much stuff!" Pan shouted with glee. "Hey what's this? concealer? what's concealer?"  
  
"It's used to hide unwanted blemishes and marks on your body and face. But Panny, your skin is perfect, it glows. You don't need makeup really." Bra commented.  
  
"Thanks, um what exactly do I do?"   
  
"Well, take a bath, use anything in my bathroom that you like, try the moisturizer to make your skin smooth and soft. Ooo and you can use my peaches and cream shampoo, I never use it anyways, but it smells good. Then when you come out, I can rub some conditioner (the leave-in kind) in your hair to keep it silky!" Bra continued on and on...  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Pan exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom...  
  
~*~*~Half an hour later...~*~*~  
  
Pan came out of the bathroom in a towel, her hair dripping wet. This was just the time that Trunks decided to open the door to Bra's room, scaring the hell out of himself and Pan. Trunks scanned Pan's body over before thinking ||Oh no, I can't think this about Goten's niece!||. He then turned around as Pan quickly scrambled into the bathroom again.   
  
"'Kaasan said that dinner was ready" Trunks chocked out before walking downstairs.  
"Um Bra what time is it? And I don't have anything to change into!"  
  
"It's 7 and you can borrow some of my clothes."  
  
"Thanks... WAIT! 7?? I have to get home-"  
  
"For dinner?" Bra interrupted Pan's tirade. "Call your dad to see if its ok if you eat here? Then we can have more time to get ready!"  
  
"Really?! Oh thank you!" Pan ran to the phone and dialed home.  
  
(Phone conversation)  
  
"Moshi moshi, Son residence." a female voice called from the telephone.  
  
"Hi mommy! Can I eat at Bra's house?"  
  
"Sure honey, let me tell your father."  
  
whispers are heard in the background, then a loud 'WHAT?!' is heard... then an 'okay'.  
  
"Your dad says yes Panny."  
  
"Thank you, bye mom!" And Pan hung up the phone. Bra smiled at this, she knew that Pan was allowed to stay. Pan then went into Bra's walk-in closet and went out wearing a white muscle tank and black Capri pants. Then both demi-saiyans ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Trunks and Vegeta were eyeing the food (which happened to be chicken) warily, as Bulma were putting the plates down. As soon as Pan and Bra sat down, the men dug into the food, and a minute later, Trunks and Vegeta already went their separate ways. "And where are you guys going?" Bulma asked. "TV" was Vegeta's reply. "Out" was Trunks reply as he exited the house via the backdoor. Bulma was left alone with the girls. Not wanting to make Bulma feel lonely, the girls ate their food slowly, keeping Bulma company. Bulma smiled at this, she knew what the girls were doing. After all, Saiyans don't eat slow. "Girls, its ok, you can leave me." Bulma said. The girls smiled and within 30 seconds, dinner was done. "Thank you Mrs. Briefs." Pan said bowing.   
  
"Don't mention it, and call me Bulma!"  
  
"Ok Mrs.- Bulma."  
  
"Yeah, great dinner kaasan. Comon Pan lets go!" And the two girls rushed upstairs. Once inside Bra's room, Pan grabbed the perfume and squirted some on her. Bra grabbed the conditioner and ran some through Pan's still wet hair. Pan quickly fixed this problem by ki drying her hair. "Ok let's go." The girls blasted out of Bra's room (via the balcony, you really think they would go through the roof?!) and towards the forest.   
  
  
  
-----------  
  
=) happy Brandon?! hehe, yeh its Trunks (i WONDER how u guessed!) and should Trunks break Pan's heart?  
  
Gomen nasai if this is a little too short, but I had this since yesterday, and today is SATURDAY ANIME MORNING! I can't do ANYTHING ON SATURDAY ANIME MORNING!  
  
~Syoki 


	3. Familiar

Hey ya'll! God, I've just been so lazy, putting this fic off. I've been gone on a trip to China for the pass 2 months, and fanfiction.net has been down, so I couldn't do much until recently.   
Anyways, sorry for the long wait u guys!!! And thanks for the support: Pan-chan13, fancylala, Brandon, Jami_chan, *Psylocke*, PrincessPan, tiger, Ryoko#2001, Chrisy, Lady6813, Goddessofdeath01, and my best bud Kat.  
Lol to Ryoko#2001. And don't worry guys, I won't make Trunks break Panny's heart, she's just too nice and kawaii! So don't worry Brandon and Jami_chan! Oh and Goddessofdeath01!   
  
Disclaimer: :( Me like DBZ, Me sad, DBZ no belong to me.   
  
This is the key to the fic....  
  
'Pan or Bra or some other person's thoughts'  
|Trunks' thoughts|   
/Goten's thoughts/   
(Author's notes)  
  
  
Chapter 3: Familiar  
  
Pan floated above the forest, trying to remember where the clearing was. She decided it was best to retrace her steps and look for the clearing.   
  
"Hey Bra, I'm gonna look for Geta. Stay here and if I find him, I'll come back."  
  
"Sure. Be careful Pan. And remember, always use protection." said a giggly Bra.  
  
"Bra!" Pan pouted as she made her way down to the forest ground. She never made contact with the ground, instead she hovered a foot above the dirt keeping a look out for anybody present.   
  
~*~*~Pan's POV~*~*~  
  
I'll just look around. That birch looks familiar. Hmm I hear something. Is that water? Yeah it is, the moon's reflecting off the stream. I'll just investigate..  
  
~*~*~Normal POV~*~*~  
  
Pan floated over the calm river, following it downstream, she came across a drop. 'A waterfall?' Pan thought. She floated slowly down and realized it was a waterfall. Not a very big one at that, probably only 10 feet high, but a waterfall nonetheless. Suddenly a hand grabbed Pan into the waterfall (sorry if it's a little predictable..) shocking her before she was pinned down with strong arms. 'Déjà vu?' Pan thought before she was once again thrust back into reality by a light masculine chuckle. 'That chuckle.. Geta.' Pan decided as she recovered from her fall. She was infuriated to find that her clothes were soaking wet from the entry through the water, and that Geta was laughing at her not-so-dry state. Pan frowned when she noticed that he was still in the shadows. Even with her superior saiyan eyesight, she can barely see the outline of Geta. She assumed that he probably couldn't see her either.   
  
"Geta, can you see me?" Pan said while ki drying herself off.  
  
"Of course." (which isn't really the truth, but we all know how Trunks likes to brag..) At Pan's confused look, Geta or should I say Trunks, explained. ||Well I can't tell her I'm a saiyan, she might get frightened. OH, HELLO! I'M AN ALIEN, WHO'S RACE ARE SUPER POWERFUL BEINGS THAT ANNIHALATED AND PURGED HALF THE UNIVERSE!|| Trunks thought, sarcasm dripping from every word (that was in caps!).   
  
"Well I can't see you all that clear. But um, well I have sorta like a sixth sense."  
  
"Sugoi! Me too! But I still can't see you in the dark."  
  
"Well then, you don't have much of a sixth sense." Trunks chuckled again as Pan hit him. Hard.   
"Take that back!" Pan yelled pretending to be mad, pouting cutely and turning her back to Trunks. She didn't know that her supposed "light" punch really did hurt Trunks, who at the time was not prepared for her attack. After realizing that Trunks was awfully silent, Pan turned her head around and realized Trunks was trying to regain his composure, his breathe labored. "I'm sorry. But it serves you right." Pan said, feeling sorry for her actions, but not about to go soft. 'What's happening to me, I've hurt tons of guys before. Can't go soft, I'm Pan.'  
  
"Hey! Don't get mad, get glad! 'cuz Tr - Geta's around!" Trunks laughed wrapping his arms around Pan's waist. He lay his cheek on Pan's silky hair and smelled her intoxicating scent. ||Mmm I smell peaches, and a light hint of jasmine, an herb or something..|| He liked it, it was very natural, unlike most girls who had very stuffy flowery scents. "You smell nice." Pan giggled and laughed cutely. She bent her head back snuggling into the crook of his neck. ||'I can't believe I'm doing this...'||  
  
'Do I smell cinnamon, and.. chicken?' Pan thought. "As do you Geta. I smell chicken." Trunks blushed at this, recalling the chicken he had for dinner. "Thanks I think…." Pan giggled.  
  
"Listen I'm very sorry Goma, about yesterday, that wasn't the real me, I mean I was just really territorial then, and I was frustrated because someone broke into my personal space. But it doesn't really matter now, because you can get as personal as you want.."   
  
She pondered the depth behind this sentence, and once again, Pan giggled. "I'll keep that in mind." She said before a blanket of silence went over them, and the two just stayed content in each other's touch.   
  
"So what were you about to say? Before you cut it off with Geta?" Pan asked, her back still facing Trunks in their embrace.  
  
||Uh oh.|| "Nothing, I was going to say you have a tr-trusty friend around." (she's referring to the 'Don't get Mad, get Glad!' line)  
  
"Oh. Ok" Pan was sure she sensed a tenseness in Geta's body when she asked the question. After a moment of silence and contemplation, Trunks finally spoke up (déjà vu anyone?).  
  
"So I've never seen you around before Goma, you new in town or something?"  
  
"Yeah I moved here about a week and half ago."  
  
"Hai, so how do you like it here? Settling in and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, I've made a couple of friends. Oh no! Um my friend Bra wants to meet you, she's waiting outside somewhere.. can she meet you?"  
  
Trunks looked at "Goma" in worry, he saw in her eyes anticipation and excitement, like when a little girl is begging her father for a new toy she just saw on TV. He sighed, he knew that "Goma" wanted him to meet her friend, but Bra, that's his sisters name, and frankly he couldn't risk being seen by his sister. He really liked her, and didn't want this to end because of his bad reputation as a player. And these feelings were so confusing to him, he liked Goma, but it was more than lust which was usually the case in Trunks' relationships. This was different. Although he only knew this girl a short time, he felt that they knew each other forever, that they truly understood one another. And this girl, was unlike all the other girls he met before. This girl was wild, untamed by civilization. Not held down by material things like nails (oh my nails! typing is so darn hard. hehe ^_^) or clothes. And this appealed to the wild saiyan side of him greatly.   
  
"I'm sorry Goma, but no."  
  
"Oh, ok. But why?"  
  
"Um, well I don't want to show my face to Bra ||This is true…||" Trunks said, adding the last part silently.   
  
"Why? Geta, don't be self conscious! I'm sure you're very handsome."  
  
||Great now she thinks I'm unattractive.|| "I'm not unpleasant to look at. In fact, I'm very attractive! Who wouldn't love my baby blues?! And my cool hair? Which is not pink may I tell you, it just looks pink in the wrong light!" Trunks stubborn and egotistical side flaring (well he is Vegeta's son!).   
  
"Well mister I'm sure you have very sexy baby blues. Would you meet my friend Bra then?"  
  
"Umm ok. Just hold on a sec ok?"  
  
"K, I'll wait for you outside." Pan said before she floated through the waterfall, water dodging around her in a full circle, outlining her ki shield, which she conveniently put up so that she wouldn't get wet, again. As soon as she left, Trunks put on his hood and silently prayed that it would hide his hair and face from Bra. He exited the cave and joined Pan. He followed Pan as she flew up over the trees and towards a blue figure floating in the sky. ||Here goes nothing.|| Trunks thought before he was a mere 10 feet away from Bra. The blue haired demi-saiyan turned around and smiled at the raven haired demi-saiyan. She then shifted her gaze left to eye a well built man wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a black hoody, which concealed his hair and face. She did however, catch the moon's light reflect off bright blue eyes in the shadows of the hood.  
  
"So you must be Geta. Pan's told me a lot about you..." Bra started.  
  
"Really? What exactly did she say?" Trunks asked, starting to get interested.   
  
Bra shifted her gaze towards Pan, who was behind Trunks, mouthing to Bra 'stop' and trying to signal Bra to stop talking with a no sign. (u know with the crossing of the arms?)  
"Well... she said that you were a very annoying person, in fact, you guys met on the weirdest terms. But she's completely captivated by you, she's never met anyone like you, right Pan?  
  
"Pan?" Trunks said. ||Why did Bra just call Goma Pan? Wait, Pan, isn't that Goten's neice? Bra's new friend? Kami, Bra's new friend, does that mean that Pan is Goma? Only one way to find out.|| By the time of Trunks' train of thought, Pan had already flew over to Bra and covered her mouth from saying any more. "Goma, is your real name Pan?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry I lied to you Geta. It's just that I was afraid to reveal my identity to a complete stranger, well at the time I mean." Pan said, all the while looking at her shoes like they just sprouted ears. "Gomen nasai."  
  
"Hey no problem babe!" Trunks said, happy because he too had a secret to reveal, but not here, not with Bra around. "Um, Bra, may I speak with Gom - Pan, alone?"  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Um, you know what Bra? Geta doesn't exactly feel COMFORTABLE revealing his face, he thinks he's ugly- "  
  
"DO NOT!" Trunks interjected. Bra giggled at the cuteness of the two.  
  
"Anyways, so why don't we meet tomorrow night, when I have Geta out of his shell. I promise."  
  
"Fine with me! But Geta you better remember, I want Pan in ONE piece. OR ELSE!"  
  
Trunks chuckled. "Or else what?"  
  
Bra paused a moment to think of something. "..Or else I'll sic my brother on you! He's really powerful!"  
  
Pan laughed out loud. She was rolling in the laughter, and from a distance her body looked like they were doing tricks in the air. Rolling and whirling around. After a minute, Bra accompanied her friend in the laughter and with tear filled eyes she stuttered to say: "Never mind that Geta, my brother would never stick up for Pan unless it involves danger to me."   
  
Trunks somewhat hurt decided to make a comeback. "I'm sure he would of helped. Deep down inside, every guy is good, right?" No answer. "RIGHT?!" This time, the only answer to was the ferocious nodding of the two giddy girls. Bra was the first to collect herself.  
  
"Anyways, I've got to go. Dad would probably blow a gasket when I get home. See ya guys!" Bra said immediately heading towards Capsule Corp. leaving the two lovers alone. As soon as she was out of sight, Pan spoke.  
  
"So you said you needed to tell me something?"  
  
"Yeah." Trunks floated in front of Pan, the two figures in the sky silhouetted by the light of the crescent moon above them.   
  
"Wait, I have to tell you something first." Gathering up her courage, she spoke up. "I'm a saiyan. A demi saiyan at least. In other words I'm an alien. The saiyans are an extremely strong race, and we possess special powers like flight or ki beams. You remind me of a man called Krillin that my father once told me about. He was human, but he had the power of flight like you do. My father is Son Gohan..." She was interrupted again by Trunks.  
  
"Gohan-sama.." Trunks said, recognizing his trainer's name immediately.  
  
"You know my father?"  
  
"Yes. He was my trainer from a long time ago.. I, I'm a saiyan too."  
  
"You are?" Pan said, her mind processing the data and trying to figure out who Geta was. 'Saiyans are nearly extinct, and the only possible male saiyans are father, Goten, Vegeta, and... Trunks.. oh my god, is this' "Trunks."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry I lied to you also, I.." Trunks said after flipping off his hood and revealing his identity.   
  
For a moment, Pan wanted to embrace Trunks and cry in his arms. But then she remembered all the things that Bra had said about her brother. How he liked to toy with women. How he enjoyed breaking their hearts. How he was a player. No, she would not be subject to this mutilation. She would not give him the satisfaction.   
  
Trunks tried to get closer to Pan and to hold her in his arms. But as soon as he was within touch, she pushed him away and propelled herself towards home. She knew that she couldn't go to Capsule Corp. to talk to Bra, it was also Trunks' home also, and the only refuge she could seek was at home. But she knew that she couldn't reveal the location of her home to Trunks, so instead of flying, she blocked off her ki and dropped into the forest. There she wept silently through the night.  
  
******************  
  
sniff sniff. I'm sorry u guys, for making Panny cry. It's just... oh, I'll make it up to you guys, sooner or later... hope you guys like it. And review, tell me what u think.. 


End file.
